AJ's Conkeldurr
Category: } |current = With AJ |prevonum = 532 |firststagename = Timburr |evo1num = 533 |secondstagename = Gurdurr |evo2num = 534 |thirdstagename = Conkeldurr |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} AJ's Conkeldurr (Japanese: アジェイローブシン Ajiei's Roubushin) is the sixth Pokémon that AJ was known to possess. 'New Era' 'Unova' first appeared as a , when AJ selected him to battle against Ryder's Oshawott. Oshawott becomes scared when Timburr swings its lumber. Ryder explains to Oshawott that he thinks that he is very capable of winning the battle. Oshawott then becomes confident and ready to battle. Ryder orders his Oshawott to use and AJ orders his Timburr to use to deflect the attack away. Oshawott then misses with Aqua Jet and Ryder sighs in disappointment. AJ asks if Ryder is playing around because it's hard to tell. Ryder states he is not and orders his Oshawott to try Aqua Jet again, but Oshawott still continues to miss and AJ takes notice of Oshawott and realizes the problem. AJ explains that Oshawott was using the attack with its eyes closed, which explains why it can't aim properly. Ryder orders his Oshawott to use and AJ orders his Timburr to use , causing Oshawott to be knocked off his balance and miss. Ryder then orders Oshawott to use and AJ orders his Timburr to knock the blast out of the way with Strength. AJ then orders his Timburr to use and Ryder orders his Oshawott to use Razor Shell. Timburr's Dynamic Punch remains stronger and causes Oshawott to be knocked out of battle. When AJ entered the tournament, Timburr was shown to have evolved into , and battled against Lazuli's in the first round of the tournament. Lazuli launches the first attack and Palpitoad flies forward with an . AJ tells Gurdurr to dodge and Gurdurr slams its iron bar into the ground, heaving itself over the bar and dodging Palpitoad's attack. Gurdurr spins itself in midair and thuds to the ground, chuckling at Palpitoad. Palpitoad goes in for another Ice Punch, but Gurdurr uses its steel beam to keep Palpitoad away and flicks Palpitoad overhead. Gurdurr sticks its beam into the ground and charges forward for a , but Lazuli calls for a , which connects with Gurdurr and sends it back towards AJ's side of the battlefield. Gurdurr attempts another Rock Smash, but Palpitoad leaps out of the way. AJ changes tactics and Gurdurr uses , hitting Palpitoad hard, but Palpitoad withstands as the attack wasn't very effective. AJ then commands another Rock Smash, but Lazuli has Palpitoad fire on Gurdurr's feet, causing the field to break and rocks to fly towards Gurdurr, damaging it and cancelling out Rock Smash. This gives Lazuli the chance to command a , which lands and Gurdurr. AJ then orders a followed by a Stone Edge, but Palpitoad successfully dodges the attack, by leaping around the rocks created by Stone Edge, and knocks out Gurdurr with a close-range Hydro Pump, eliminating AJ from the tournament. AJ later registered to participate in the tournament in . Soon, the tournament opens up and the participants all gather in the stadium. welcomes everyone and introduces the manager of the , . Don George then explains that the winner of the Clubsplosion tournament will receive a year's supply of Vitamins, containing , , , , , and . He then gives words of encouragement before opening the Clubsplosion tournament officially. Freddy O'Martian calls for everyone's attention to the screen then announces the first round match-ups. They are Tyrone and first, and Lazuli second, and Ryder third, and Carmella fourth, with AJ and Kacey being the final match, amongst other Trainers. When AJ and Kacey's match began, AJ chose his newly-evolved Conkeldurr to battle against Kacey's Emboar. Kacey orders an attack, which is blocked by Conkeldurr's concrete pillars. Emboar uses which is also blocked. Kacey tells Emboar to use , which is once again blocked. AJ tells Conkeldurr to use Bulk Up. Then Conkeldurr uses , doing lots of damage. Then, AJ orders , successfully trapping Emboar. Kacey commands Emboar to use Arm Thrust to break out, but it's no use. Finally, AJ tells Conkeldurr to finish the battle with . Stone Edge lands, creating a smoky explosion. Emboar is shown holding the rocks to everyone's surprise. Emboar the rocks at Conkeldurr, who uses its concrete pillars to knock the rocks away. Emboar grabs the pillars and Flings the pillar at Conkeldurr, landing a critical hit and defeating it. During AJ's battle against Kacey in the , Conkeldurr was chosen as AJ's second Pokémon, battling against Kacey's Emboar. Kacey commands an , but AJ commands Conkeldurr to dodge. Emboar then goes in for a , but Conkeldurr shuts Emboar's attack off with , and everyone watching the battle becomes impressed at Conkeldurr's impressive defense. AJ then orders Conkeldurr to use , which sends Emboar flying. Emboar gets up, but is immediately hit by two of Conkeldurr's in a row, landing on his stomach. However, this gives him an opening to grab Conkeldurr's leg and chuck it across the battlefield. After recovering, Conkeldurr dodges Emboar's Flamethrower and uses . As Emboar is beginning to look like he's on the brink of defeat, AJ commands Conkeldurr to use Rock Tomb, which lands and creates a violent explosion. As the smoke clears, Emboar is revealed to have fainted, making AJ the winner of this battle. During the finals of the Vertress Conference, Conkeldurr was chosen as AJ's fifth Pokémon to battle against Ryder's Incineroar. Conkeldurr goes in for , but Incineroar dodges. AJ then tells Conkeldurr not to stop launching attacks until one lands, but Incineroar is just too fast, and as such dodges every one of them. AJ commends Incineroar for his awesome speed, just as Ryder commands Throat Chop. However, Conkeldurr dodges and fires back with , which lands and causes Incineroar some damage. Conkeldurr immediately follows up with a combination of and Rock Smash, but Incineroar dodges both of them and knocks Conkeldurr out with a single Flare Blitz. 'Personality and Characteristics' Conkeldurr is a very tough and intimidating Pokémon, smugly swinging its lumber to intimidate his opponents, such as Ryder's Oshawott. Aside from this, Conkeldurr is a very physically tough battler, using its bulky physique and incredible durability to withstand many powerful attacks before retaliating with powerful attacks of its own. Aside from Serperior, Conkeldurr is AJ's strongest Pokémon, and helped AJ win many battles, and his quick growth was shown as Conkeldurr rather quickly in a short period of time, and learned many powerful attacks. 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved